Estrella Negra::
by Astarotte y Shizuka
Summary: En un futuro distante Japon cae en manos de un malvado dictador,la gente decidida a acabar con esto creo la organizacion "Estrella Negra".Podran ellos acabar con aquel mal?


_**Astarotte:-buenas tardes!, aqui con nuestra primera historia juntas, yo me encargare del prologo y Shizu-chan del primer capitulo, sin aburrirlos mas, les presento a mi compañera de ideas-**_

_**Shizuka:-domo, es un placer conocerlos a todos (sonrisa), aqui con nuestros amigos del alma y victimas de nuestros pénsamientos yaoi-  
**_

_**Goenji:-que manera de presentarnos, bueno, da igual y es cierto sobre lo de ser victimas-**_

_**Fubuki:-que no estamos aqui solo por el tonto Disclaimer?-  
**_

_**Shizuka:-no es tonto es algo necesario, quieres una demanda?-le pregunto con aura amenazante  
**_

_**Fubuki:-se-sera mejor dejarlo asi, empieza tu Goenji-kun-  
**_

_**Goenji:-esta bien, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a estas locas (mirada amenazante de Shizu-chan), di-digo de estas geniales escritoras, las amo!-  
**_

_**Ambas:-nosotras tambien te amamos!-  
**_

_**Fubuki:-genial, sino que le pertenece a Level-5, ese hombre que me quito mi familia-  
**_

_**Astarotte:-creo que esta emanando un aura extraña-musito temerosa**_

_**Todos:-disfruten su lectura!-**_

* * *

::PROLOGO::

_Japón siempre había sido un país tranquilo, obviamente con algunos defectos pero se luchaba para acabarlos, en una de las elecciones uno de los postulantes lleno de esperanza los corazones de las personas confirmando su victoria, desgraciadamente se convirtió en un dictador causando desastres en todo el país, la gente harta de esta situación crearon una organización llamada estrella negra, conformada por seis lideres, cada uno buscando venganza al mismo tiempo que arriesgaban sus vidas por ello._

-y cuando vamos a elegir al sexto líder?-

-eso ya esta hecho, lo acabo de elegir hace unos momentos-respondió el de rastas

-exactamente, será un placer ayudarles a matar a ese hombre-

El peli-plata se sentó en la única silla vacía que había en esa mesa redonda, sinceramente parecía que se trataba de un callejero pues traía unos shorts negros algo rasgados y unas botas del mismo color y una blusa blanca, por su parte el acompañante de este estaba bien vestido con un traje de galla, suspiro algo molesto al ver a todos elegantes.

-el sabe muchas cosas, de hecho consiguió mi numero telefónico para hablar de este puesto-

-ah?-cuestiono un oji-ambar burlón-el parece una chica-formo una sonrisa en su rostro

Miro al recién llegado como si de una broma se tratase, el oji-grisáceo le devolvió una mirada de lastima, este mismo se levanto de su silla y se acerco al peli-rojo antes su atenta mirada, volteo la silla hacia atrás, acerco su rostro y lo demás no se alcanzo a ver, el peli-plata fue a su asiento, cruzo las piernas y la puso sobre la mesa, el otro se volteo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-al parecer te quedaste sin palabras Haruya-

-es-espera!, me robaste mi billetera!-

-mis besos no son baratos querido Ha-ru-ya-le guiño el ojo y le lanzo un beso para después estallar en carcajadas

-ahora que lo recuerdo, no nos hemos presentado-comunico el oji-verde

-entonces hagámoslo-le apoyo un peli-azul

-Kido Yuuto, segundo líder, mi subordinado Jirou Sakuma-

-Hiroto Kiyama, tercer líder, mi subordinado Fuusuke Suzuno-

-Ichirouta Kazemaru, cuarto líder, mi subordinado Mamoru Endo-

-Haruya Nagumo, quinto líder, mi subordinado Nepper-

-Shuuya Goenji, primer líder, mi subordinado, Toramaru Utsunomiya-

-ahora, serias tan amable de presentarte?-

-Shiro Fubuki, sexto líder, mi subordinado, Ryuuji Midorikawa-

-porque no castigamos a Kido, después de todo ni siquiera lo consulto con nosotros-

-eso lo saben todos, las decisiones deben ser consultadas por lo menos con uno de nosotros-

-seria una perdida de tiempo hacerlo-hablo el peli-crema-lo mejor seria formar un plan ahora mismo-

* * *

_**Fubuki:-que?!, como es que bese a Haruya?!-grito furioso**_

_**Shizuka:-si estaba enojado antes ahora lo esta mas-miro con preocupacio a su amiga  
**_

_**Astarotte:-porque me ves asi?-cuestiono confundida-tengo algo en la cara?-  
**_

_**Goenji:-no, nada, pero por dentro de la cabeza no tienes cerebro-  
**_

_**Astarotte:-lo matare!, no me importa que se le haga guapo a todos, al cabo yo amo a Fubuki!-  
**_

_**Fubuki:-como es que llego a una confesion?-  
**_

_**Shizuka:-ni me preguntes, yo tengo la misma duda-  
**_

_**Goenji:-no ibamos a hacer preguntas?-  
**_

_**Astarotte:-es cierto!, luego te mato Goenji, les gusto nuestra rara idea?-  
**_

_**Fubuki:-merecemos reviews?-  
**_

_**Shizuka:-por cierto, se valen tomatazos, pero con Ketchup, asi duele menos-  
**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-  
**_


End file.
